


Museum

by FelicityGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: Steve hates the Avengers outreach at the museums, but sometimes....a fill for my happy steve bingo card





	Museum

Steve's favourite part of Avengers outreach is the hospitals; his least favourite, the museums. He's not sure if it really counts as _Avengers_ outreach anyway; he's usually the only one going, and it's always related to history, but--

It's just there's work that needs doing _now_ he feels gets ignored in the hyperfixation on the _then._

"Are you sure this is right?" Steve asks Lillian. She's the new intern, professional and put together and her hair so bright a blue that Steve's actually a bit impressed. Hair dyes sure have come a long way in the intervening decades.

"Positive," Lillian says. "Stark said you'd love to take his place."

Steve considers the itinerary again, and has to admit that, for once, Stark isn't actually wrong. He's... touched. It's thoughtful.

"He's not wrong," Steve says, and he goes to get ready.

It's an art museum. A showcase of the impact of the rise of heroes on modern art, with a whole panel of speakers who actually know what they're talking about, and it's less about Steve spouting off 'what really happened' and more just... _being_ there, a member of the community that's having this effect, and he's not even on any panels, he can just... roam.

It's.... nice.

 _Thanks_ , he texts Tony between speakers.

 _No problem I hate that stuff_ Tony shoots back, quick and easy, but still

It's kind, the only way Tony's ever willing to be--in passing, brusque, and every attempt to not seem it.


End file.
